


… Goddess Yeah Goddess Fits Her Well

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Football Game, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and her friend meet a pretty hot barista and she's in their new class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	… Goddess Yeah Goddess Fits Her Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElyzaLexPls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyzaLexPls/gifts).



> For my best buddy Mollie :* Happy birthday dude!!

Once again I'm being dragged to the local coffee shop by my friend who I think needs coffee three times every hour.

“I have no idea how you drink so much coffee Mol” I say from the passenger side as she's pulling into the parking lot

“It's good Cos” she replies as she's parking near the shop

“I mean yeah it's good but you should have frequent flyer miles you come here so often”

“Do you want me to buy you a cookie and some tea or not?” she says looking at me as she takes her keys out of the ignition

“Ok I'll shut up” I say in defeat, I really want the cookie and tea

“Good” with that we get out the car and into the shop, I get a text so I put my head into my phone before I even get in

“Green tea right?”

“Yes please, I'll get a table” I say without looking up, so she gets in line and I find a table close to the pick-up counter. I hear her order and she comes to the table where I'm sitting.

“Dude did you see the barista?” she asks in an excited whisper

“No?” I crane my neck to see around my friend to see a beautiful curly haired… goddess yeah goddess fits her well.

“Holy shit” I say louder than I should have

“RIGHT??” she says still whispering but slightly louder

“Yeah she's… insanely hot”

“Man she's more than that she's beyond words” in our awe our drinks were made and Mollie’s name gets called and I go to get the drinks getting a closer look at the teenaged modern god. I come back drinks and cookie in hand

“Could you read her name tag?” Mollie asks me before I even sit down and louder since she's no longer in earshot.

“Yeah her name was Delphine” a beautiful name to fit a beautiful girl

“God that's nice” Mollie says in reply

“So we fighting for her or what?” I ask as a joke

“Nah you let me go at the last girl we fell for, your turn” she says after sipping her coffee

“Thank you very much” I say as we toast our cups. We stay for about twenty minutes talking and drinking before we both finish our drinks and head back to Mollie’s car.

“Oh I forgot to ask what Econ class did you get into?” all seniors have to take a semester long Econ class and second semester coming round it's our turn

“Uhmmmm Miller I think” I say really having to think about it.

“I got Miller too”

“Awesome I can pay you to do my work”

“Man you should pay me for even hanging out with you it's taxing” she says with a smile as she starts the car

“Do you accept credit cards?”

“Only major ones” we smile and laugh as she turns on the radio so we can jam out to Taylor Swift.

 

After a few red lights and a commercial on the radio Mollie remembers to ask me where she is taking me

“Oh am I taking you home?”

“Yeah I got homework” I reply after some thought

“Need any help?” she asks me as she changes lanes to go to my house

“No it's tedious, just gotta sit down and do it”

“Ok so I'll come yell at you if I see you on twitter”

“Good I need that”. A few more songs and a couple of red lights later we're at my house so I get out wave goodbye and go in. She of course waits until I'm in the door to drive off because on more than one occasion have I lost my key and have been stuck outside. I go into my room, turn on my computer, grab my backpack, and get to work. A few minutes in I get the normal text from Mollie telling me she got home safe because she’s a nerd. I finish my assignment, eat some left-overs for dinner, and head to bed.

* * *

 

My phone rings waking me up a little bit before my alarm does, I don't look who's calling before answering

“Hello” I say in a deep groggy voice

“You have to get up earlier today so you can find our Econ class” Mollie says knowing there is no greeting needed

“Oh shit yeah I forgot”

“Yeah I know that's why I called”

“Mmm you know me” fully awake now

“Don't be late”

“Kinda always late” I say with a smile

“And you're kinda always sorry I know I'll be over to pick you up in fifteen minutes”

“Ok see ya” with that I end the call and start to get ready, brushing my teeth, putting in my piercing retainer because I can't wear the ring at school, get dressed, and finally do my morning rounds of social media. I'm checking my e-mail when I get a text from Mol that she is outside so I grab my backpack and keys and head out the door.

“Good morning” Mollie says once I'm in the car

“That's an oxymoron” I say with a smirk

“And you're just a moron” she says mimicking my face

“Love you too” I say as I turn on the radio and she drives off. We get to school later than we would have liked but we still find the right class before the late bell, we pick our seats, and the teacher says normally there is some late people so he'll wait to start class and sure enough about six more kids come in within the next couple minutes. But one, one was special the door opens about one minute after the bell, I look up to see blond, curly hair oh yeah. Didn't notice before but she's tall and lanky, I hit Mollie on the arm to alert her of the presence of the girl that should have a religion named after her.

“Aww damn you're lucky. I didn't think we'd see her again that's why I gave you dibs” she says jokingly but with a hint of disappointment

“You're damn right” I say with pure happiness

“Well Sadie’s is next month” she says to me while moving her eyebrows up and down

“Aww dude nah she's probably straight” I say while dropping my head down to my desk

“No sense in not testing the water though dude”

“Mm yeah that's true, ok I'll go for it”

“Good” we share a smile and the teacher starts the class.

* * *

 

**2 weeks later: Econ class**

 

“Hey Delphine” I say as I'm passing her desk while walking to mine

“Bonjour Cosima”

“I'm bored”

“Can't help you with that right now but I'm going to the football game tonight if you don't want to be bored later”

“You go to the school football games?”

“My friend is on the team”

“Oh… yeah that sounds good”

“Yes! The good seats fill up by 5:30 so 5:15 is a safe bet” she says with a smile

“Awesome I'll be there” I say with a tongue poked smile. Than about ten minutes later it hits me I don't have money for a ticket so I'm going to have to go by Mollie’s place and beg for some since she's out sick today.

* * *

 

The begging worked and I meet up with Delphine at the game. We get seats in the second row and the game doesn't start for thirty minutes so we just talk for the time.

“Soo got any plans for Sadie’s?” I ask her

“No I'm not dating anyone right now” she responds

“Not for going with some friends?”

“Nah pay money to be in a gym with bad music and you don't even get to kiss anyone. What's the point?” she says with a smile

“Ha, yeah no I'm the same way” I say with a big grin

“I remember the last girl I was dating saying when it comes to gay couples and Sadie’s who asks? I mean both girls? Can gay guys not go?” she asks with a laugh but all I really hear is “last girl I dated”

“I've wondered that too, it's the gay struggle” said still a little shell shocked

“Are you gay?” she asks me

“As the sky is blue”

“I knew I liked you”. I’d like not only to thank god but jesus.

“Knew I liked you too” she smiles. I get a text and it's from Mollie

How's it going

Gay, very very gay

OMFG REALLY?!?

YES I'M DYING

Well my good woman, I wish

you the best in your gayness

Thank you

 

The game starts soon after and it was actually a pretty good game and we ended up winning so we're all pretty pumped.

“Hey I'm gonna go grab some food, would you like to join me?” I ask Delphine

“I’d love to, I'm starving” she replies

“IHOP?”

“Sounds good”

“Wanna just follow my car?”

“Yeah that's probably easiest” so we both get in our cars and we drive over to IHOP, I must remember to thank Mollie for giving me extra money for food because I think I'll count this as a full on date now. We both get some pancakes and act like idiots having far too good of a time and quite frankly I could get used to this. We pay and walk out to our cars

“I'm really happy you came to game with me, thanks” Delphine says

“Ah well so am I, better than most Friday nights” I say with a smile

“Same here”

“So I'll see you Tuesday since we don't have school on Monday right?” I ask

“Yeah we don't but… maybe we could see each other before then?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah like hang out, see a movie, call it a date I don't know” she says losing confidence

“That sounds great, I normally impress on movie dates” I say trying to give her back some confidence

“I hope you do, Monday?”

“Monday sounds perfect”

“Ok, I'll text you some movie times but it has to be after three because that's when I get off work”

“At the coffee shop right?”

“Yeah”

“Mollie loves that place”

“I've seen her in there before”

“She's probably there more than more the employees”

“Ha yeah, gotta have coffee”

“Yeah, so Monday after three it's a date”

“Good” she leans down a lightly kisses my cheek

“See you then” she says finishing her sentence and then she gets into her car and I do the same.

 

Oh my god I need to text Mollie.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I know Mollie was losing her shit while I was writing this. Thanks for the read and happy birthday Mol :)


End file.
